


Waking the Beast

by BlindedKnight



Series: The Beast Within [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mating Rituals, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara soon finds out what happens when one stops taking birth control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my dirty, dirty mind takes me places.

The Doctor stood near his blackboard working on a formula that had bugged him for the past week and even now in it's physical form he couldn't work his head through it. He turned as he heard the clunk of Claras shoes on the floor grates seeing her in a sundress and a small sweater to cover her arms from the brief nip of cold from the TARDIS.

“So are you going to stare at your chalk board all day or are we going somewhere?” She smiled to him.

“Yes, as much as I hate to admit this, I need a distraction from this blasted equation.” He pocketed the chalk he was rolling between his fingers and walked down the stairs to the console where Clara was standing. He gave her his usual casual smirk as he inhaled to secretly smell whatever fragrance had graced her today. Today it was a lovely floral essence but something else was tingling his senses, something he couldn't put his finger on till he inhaled again realizing what was also lingering around her perfume.

“Clara, I hate to pry into your personal habits but have you stopped using something recently?”

She raised and eyebrow looking to him eyeing her up and down, “No, I've changed my perfume I had ran out of the other kind.”

“No it's not the perfume or any cleaning products that you use.” He cleared his throat, “I meant hormonal wise.”

She pursed her lips to the statement, “That's none of your business.”

“Actually, my dear, it is. Especially when I can smell a woman ovulate causing my superior physiology to go into a different gear so to speak.” His look was more serious with a slight desire forming behind it. “All your lovely pills, implants and the sort halts that and makes my life easier so I don't have to give you an excuse on why you need to spend time away out of my TARDIS for a few days even if the excuse is clever.”

Clara opened her mouth slightly in surprise before biting her lip and pushing her hair behind her ear, “Yes I stopped using. It's not like you seemed interested and well with Danny gone, I didn't see a point.”

He furrowed his brow, “I am very much capable Clara but I am not that sort of man who just willy nilly has sex with a woman any time they want it. Time lords has a dark side when it comes to sex and with you just thinking that it was pointless to cease your hormonal suppressant, you've just woke the beasty.” He clasps his hands together rubbing them as a seemingly distraction, “So before this gets out of hand and I promptly bend you over on the co-pilots seat behind you, you should go lock yourself into your room.”

“What if I don't?” She smirked as she was getting aroused by the Doctors bluntness on the situation.

“I am not going to be gentle, Clara. I don't want to hurt you.”

“Not like you haven't before,” She slowly slid her sweater off her shoulders watching him. “Will I get pregnant?”

His eyes narrowed slightly as a soft growl came deep from his chest, “Possibly.” The last bits of sense cried out not wanting to but as the two stood there longer together his carnal urge drowned everything out.

“I can deal with possibly.” Clara sashayed over to the seat putting her sweater down bending over, “So like this?”

His hands shot to his sides clenching as he stopped himself from moving forward beyond the two steps he took towards her, “Fema- Clara. Please my care for you extends beyond this.”

She giggled eyeing him, “Did you just try to call me female?”

He growled, “Yes. I told you, you don't know what you're dealing with.” He walked a few steps closer as his willpower against his urges was slowly dwindling, “I am going to do more than just mate, I am going to bite you and I will leave marks, maybe draw blood. I don't want you going to school looking like you were attacked by a wild animal.”

“We can wait till it heals then before you take me back. Plus it's winter sweaters are in right now.”

The Doctor groaned as his desire finally washed over him and he quickly walked up to her pressing his hardened confined member against her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her up from her bent over state as he leaned his head down to her neck inhaling deeply.

Clara closed her eyes as she felt the slight heat coming from him and his hand trailing down her stomach, hips and to the hemline of her skirt pulling it up as his fingers went to her knickers sliding past them to her damp core. She moaned grinding herself against him as his fingers dipped into her pulling the wetness to her clit over and over again.

He grazed his teeth against the edge of her ear his breathy deep voice against her skin, “Release me so I can fuck you female.”

Clara gasped in surprise at what had just escaped his mouth never expecting such a thing nor the fact that he was pressed up against her arse ready to bend her over to fuck her senseless. She did as he demanded, a little restricted by his tight embrace around her arms but she managed to push and pull his pants down freeing him. He groaned as her fingers grazed over his hard member before she managed to take hold of it slowly stroking it.

She moaned as he slid in two of his fingers into her deeply as he kissed and sucked onto her neck before returning to her ear, “I wonder what other noises we will get out of you.”

The Doctor bent her over pushing his leg in between hers spreading them apart more as he pulled her skirt up, pushed aside her damp knickers and pressed the tip of cock against her opening quickly and pausing for a moment before thrusting himself inside burying himself into her tight wet velveteen core.

She quickly grasped the seat, moaning and letting out small cries as he pounded into her with such force it was on the edge of pleasure and pain. She felt the zipper being pulled down loosening her dress giving way to his hands reaching in taking hold of her breasts fondling and pinching at them just as roughly. The Doctor licked and nipped at the nape of her neck as his instinct was in charge now as he plunged repeatedly into her.

Her hand snaked down with her fingers starting to rub her clit furiously as the fire between her legs was building and peaking over as she clenched around around him in rhythm.

The Doctor hissed feeling her close, “Yes, mmm.” He shifted allowing him to finally slide against the right point causing Clara to moan louder as she pressed back against him as she toppled over the peak in a euphoric wave of pleasure. The Doctor groaned slowing, her orgasm gripped tightly around him, as his teeth grazed around her shoulder before finding its place at the slope of her neck taking in her flesh and biting down into it as he himself released his seed into her.

Clara yelped loudly trying to pull away in instinct with the Doctor growling, biting down even harder in reply till she stilled herself gasping through the pain. She closed her eyes as the relief came in as he finally let go minutes later gently nuzzling her back breathing heavily. He spoke in another language she was unable to understand as he slipped out pulling his pants back up.

“What?” Clara rested against the bottom of the chair her legs slowly giving away as she was starting to feel tired.

“S-sorry. I was speaking my native tongue, it wasn't anything important anyway,” he gently rubbed her back slowly zipping her dress back up before gently picking her up and carrying her to her room. He looked calm as he placed her in bed and to her surprise laying beside her pulling her up to him as he nuzzled his face against her hair.

Clara smiled and closed her eyes as the beating of his hearts were lulling her to sleep, “This is new.”

He softly chuckled and spoke, “It's because now I have to protect you for a few days. It's silly time lord stuff.”

“Wish it could be all the time,” the words came out softer and softer as she fell asleep.

A small smile curled onto his lips as his hand trailed down across her stomach, “It probably will be.”

 


End file.
